


Indigo And Magenta

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Sirius are in Paris. In the Notre Dame, to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo And Magenta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ceredwen](http://ceredwensirius.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt "stained glass windows".

The window spans above them, beside them, bright rainbow glass spilling brilliant shades of indigo and magenta across their faces. Hermione's leaning close towards a small golden plaque, her finger just far enough away from it to stop the priest (who's been hovering around them as though men in black leather jackets, holding their hands at the hips of very young women, aren't to be trusted in churches) from jumping forwards and hissing at her to back away: she's an expert when it comes to distance-from-antiquity. Her finger traces the Latin, in the air above the script, and it looks like spell weaving, like incantations, and Sirius's eyes are captured by the movements her lips make...

She _hmmms_ to herself, then looks at him looking at her, an expression of vague amusement on her face. His eyes smile and he leans in towards her, one eye on the fuming priest, yet his full attention on the woman, murmurs,_ I like you best as a brunette, but I'll take you in pretty colours too_, and kisses the purple-blue-gold swathes of light spread across her hair, his hands smoothing their way to places that would make the statues blush.

The priest hurries forwards.


End file.
